Savor Like Golden Sun
by Stormy1x2
Summary: Inspiration had obviously struck; Alvin was hunched over the old desk Simon had used before he'd gotten a bigger one for his lab, scribbling away, humming under his breath.


**Title:** Savor Like Golden Sun

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Word Count:** 1481

**Warning:** Spoilers for the episode, "Cookie Chomper the Third"

**Notes:** The boys are in their first year of high school, so this takes place before my previous two fics ("Brother's Keeper", and "The Dragon Guarding the Door"), but is in the same overall story arc. Also – these fics are all cartoon-based, i.e they are bigger than real chipmunks (about a foot behind regular kids).

o0o

* * *

**Savor Like Golden Sun**

* * *

o0o

Theodore blinked sleepily as he slowly woke up. It was dark in the room he still semi-shared with his brothers, even though they'd entered their first year of high school. Simon had gone ahead with his childhood dream of converting the basement into a laboratory and spent most of his nights down there. Alvin had had the attic renovated for a room of his own, but Theodore chose to stay in their original room, He kept his brother's old beds there so they could come back whenever they needed to.

Sometimes it was for his sake – though much better now then he'd been as a kid, Theodore still suffered from the occasional nightmare. While he loved his brothers equally, it was Alvin he usually asked to stay in the room with him.

Other times Theodore would wake up to find one of his siblings sleeping in their old beds. It was usually Simon, who got periodic cases of the guilts about spending too much time in his lab and not enough with his brothers. Once in a while though, without prodding, it would be Alvin.

Alvin had had horrible nightmares starting around when he was eleven or so years old, worse than any of Theodore's. Dave had once told Simon and Theodore (out of Alvin's hearing range, of course) that it was probably because Alvin was so accustomed to putting on a brave face that he suppressed a lot of his emotions. Theodore could practically cry on cue, and Simon had no problems with asking Dave for a hug when he needed it, but Alvin had never been one to show weakness. He was the oldest, therefore he seemed to need to be the strongest at all times. Simon had his own theories as to why, but the result of Alvin's repression of things that bothered him, was night terrors.

There was no going back to sleep for him after an attack, and so he'd developed the habit of coming to Theodore's room and either reading a comic book with his old flashlight, or working on new songs for them to sing. Theodore peered fuzzily through the crack in the blankets and saw sweat drying through the back of Alvin's t-shirt. Just as he'd thought. Alvin didn't have night terrors often; they'd lessened as he'd gotten older, but apparently he hadn't outgrown them quite yet.

Inspiration had obviously struck; Alvin was hunched over the old desk Simon had used before he'd gotten a bigger one for his lab, scribbling away, humming under his breath. Theodore listened carefully, and realized with a pang, that he knew those lyrics. Alvin's humming gave way to soft singing of the lyrics he'd developed back when they'd been children.

_We should remember, all past faces. _

_Fond recollections, none can compare. _

_If someone leaves us, just remember,_

_You're so much richer for all that you shared. _

_So look back with love - don't despair. _

Theodore's heart twisted as he remembered their first pet; a cat, lovingly named Cookie Chomper the Third. A tragic accident involving an open window and a passing car had cut Cookie's life short, and Theodore couldn't remember another time when he'd felt so much pain.

_Beautiful memories, last a lifetime. _

_They're beside you every day. _

_Beautiful memories of our old friends. _

_Close to our hearts they will stay. _

Theodore found himself humming along quietly, listening as Alvin built on their old lyrics, fleshing the spur-of-the-moment song out into something that they could put on their next album. Alvin was lost in his own world, humming parts that Theodore could recognize as guitar solo's and additional harmonies. His free hand tapped away at a beat – something new, as the original song had been mainly piano, with a guitar accompanying. Realization struck Theodore – Alvin was rearranging the song to be a rock ballad. He smiled gently, as further realization unfurled within him about just what the nature of Alvin's nightmare must have been about.

_Yes, we will miss them, but remember, _

_All of the good times, all that you've done. _

_Their warmth and their laughter, heartfelt moments. _

_These should be savored like golden sun. _

_The best of your dreams are to come. _

Theodore couldn't resist. He joined in the chorus, getting up from the bed and moving to the desk. Alvin looked up, smiling as they joined voices for the chorus.

_Beautiful memories, last a lifetime, _

_They're beside you every day. _

_Beautiful memories of our old friends_

_Close to our hearts they will stay. _

_Beautiful memories, last a lifetime, _

_They're beside you every day. _

_Beautiful memories of our old friends_

_Close to our hearts they will stay. _

The chorus faded away, and Alvin grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Eheheh... sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it," Theodore reassured him. "Are you okay?" He nodded pointedly at Alvin's drying t-shirt, and the redone lyrics in front of him. "I think I can guess what was going through your head."

"Yeah." Alvin shrugged, looking back at the lyrics. "I, uh.... I was at Chip's house today."

Chip Towers was a good friend of theirs. He had been since grade school. "What happened? I noticed he wasn't at school today or yesterday. Is he sick?"

"I thought he was...but his grandfather died two days ago. He was really upset." Alvin sighed, resting his chin his hand, propping himself up on the desktop. "I stopped by to give him his homework – I didn't know what was going on, or I wouldn't have gone over."

"Why not?" Theodore asked, confused. "He could probably use a friend."

Alvin looked uncomfortable. "It was weird. I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, other than Cookie Chomper--"

"The Third," Theodore put in automatically.

Alvin smiled. "Right. Well, other than him, I – _we've_ never lost anyone like that. I felt really bad for him, but..." He trailed off, frowning.

Theodore poked him. Alvin was getting better about opening up, but he still needed to be prodded, now and again. "But what?"

He shifted again. "I didn't feel bad because his grandfather died," he muttered roughly. "I felt bad because I was relieved. Relieved that it hadn't happened to me, that all the people I love are still with me." Alvin cleared his throat. "I felt bad about that, and then the whole death thing made me remember Cookie Chomper the Third, and then, well..."

"You had a nightmare," Theodore finished knowingly.

"You make me sound like a little kid," Alvin complained, slouching further down into his chair.

"I would have felt the same way," Theodore said firmly, ignoring Alvin's complaint. "I'm sorry for Chip, but I'm glad nothing like that has happened to our family."

"Yet," Alvin said morosely.

Theodore studied his tired older brother. It was fairly obvious that Alvin had gone to sleep thinking about death and the uncertainties of life – it was no wonder he'd had a relapse in his night terrors. But to flesh out their old song... what had brought that on? He nudged the papers under Alvin's hand. "What made you decide to rework this?"

"Chip's mother mentioned that her father – Chip's grandfather, you know – was a fan of ours. The funeral is for families only, but she asked if we would consider singing at the wake." Alvin sighed again. "I said yes – I mean, how could I turn her down?" He shot Theodore an apologetic look. "I should have asked first. Sorry, Theo."

"You did the right thing," Theodore said firmly. "I know Simon won't mind at all, and you chose the perfect song. The updates and instrumental modifications you've put in sound good, but we'll have to practice before we do it for Chip's family."

Alvin looked relived. "Thanks, bro." He smiled.

Theodore rolled his eyes, and wrapped his brother into a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. Alvin went rigid for just a moment before slowly relaxing, and returning the hugs just as hard. "Anytime Alvin." He pulled back enough to be able to look his brother in the eye. "Think you can try to sleep? It'll take both of us to pry Simon out his lab long enough to do a rehearsal tomorrow."

"Threats, Theodore? I thought you were above that." But Alvin was grinning slightly, and he reached out, clicking off the flashlight. "I could try."

"Good."

They made their way to their respective beds. Alvin tossed and turned for a few minutes. Theodore was still sleepy, but he couldn't let himself sleep until he knew Alvin was going to. Finally, Alvin settled, and the sounds of light, even breathing wafted on the night breeze.

Theodore smiled, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**End**

**

* * *

  
**

**End note:** The song, 'Beautiful Memories' was performed in the episode 'Cookie Chomper the Third'. I've left the lyrics unmodified (I'm not a songwriter) but the idea is Alvin wrote additional lyrics to stretch it from the one minute song it is to a standard 4-5 minute ballad for a CD. Use your imagination. :D This is one of my two favorite AatC songs, the other being 'The Wall' (the dream episode about the Berlin Wall, and I may have to do a fic for that one too).

Also, I do have a Simon fic in the works (_hint_: it's alluded to in 'The Dragon Guarding the Door') but it's considerably longer and I prefer to have my 2-3-shots finished before I post them.

Feedback always appreciated. ^__^


End file.
